The highest requirements are placed on the reliability of such plug connectors and the plug connections produced with them. On the one hand, these requirements involve their reliability over a long period of time and, on the other hand, undefined stress states on the trigger must be avoided in producing the plug connector. For example, it must be assured that, it is abundantly clear to the operator that the plug connector is correctly seated in its final position in the counter-plug, which is conventionally assured by a lock or a catch, and, on the other hand, it must be assured that this final position is not abandoned unintentionally when the vehicle is operated and in particular, during repair operations on the motor vehicle. This is achieved by a secondary lock, i.e., the locking of catch arms in their locked position, so that the plug connection can no longer by disengaged unintentionally.
Known plug connectors for airbag triggering systems, as are known, for example, from DE 125,295 A1 of the patent applicant, use secondary locks which can only be activated if the plug connector is already plugged into the corresponding counter-plug. That is, in the mounted position, the secondary lock is found locked in an intermediate position, from which it is brought into its final position after producing the plug connection with the counter-plug. The plug connector is thus delivered with a secondary lock in an intermediate position, whereby it may happen during delivery or in the handling of the plug connector that the secondary lock is found unintentionally already in its final position, as if the plug connection has been produced, but in this case, connection is prevented. The secondary lock can be disengaged again, but additional time is required and an optional automatically produced installation is made impossible. In addition, after the plug connection has been produced, one may forget to also lock the secondary lock, so that it cannot be excluded with certainty that the plug connection can be disengaged again.